legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Pandora pt. 3
(The cloaked figure begins to get out of the corner he was hiding in, but he/she accidentally pushes open a hidden door. He/She looks into a large dining hall, with a throne at one end. The Children of Pandora celebrate the conquer of Lovelace Mansion.) Mysterio: Now that Lovelace Mansion is our house, things are going to be a little different. Suigintou: So, once we get rich again, we can rule the entire multiple Universes and kill all heroes of The Fellowship and Miracle Elite with more evil and so on! How's that sound? (Chuckles) Slender Man: Ah, lovely.... Haku: But, what about the Children of Autobots and others? King Sombra: Yes, they'll thwart our plan again like the last time. Pandora: Glad you brought that up. I have the brilliant scam I come up with. I'm about to take down the greater heroes and kill all who stood in our way. Got it? (The villains laugh.) The Figure: Oh no. We can't let them do this. there will be no hero to protect us all. Mystical Wolf: Well there's not something I saw Every day. we got to warn them before it's too late! Right, Takanuva? Takanuva: Yes and I know where to find them. Hanzō Urushihara: Huh?! WHOA!!! wait a minute. Did you hear somethin'? Lune: It's just a wind, Hanzo. Ty Lee: No, Hazo's right. Somebody is hear! Odin: Who ever it was shall be put to perish! Pandora: WHAT?!?! THOSE ARE THE ONES THAT HEARD US!!!! (The figure falls from his perch and lands on the floor, the ghouls, run over to capture him. Prowler lunges at The figure. The figure removed his cloak, revealing to be a robot. Takanuva scrambles to his feet and hops on Landarick and is off. As Takanuva rides off, he is showered with arrows. Landarick runs into the next hallway, seeing that the Ghouls are closing in. They goes through a door and locks it behind them. As Takanuva turns around he sees he's at a balcony, and dead end. Takanuva looks over the battlements and notices it is a easy jump to the moat.) Takanuva: The moat! It's our only chance! C'mon! (Takanuva tries pushing Landarick over. Takanuva sees the swords and axes of the villains hacking away the door. Takanuva with one final push sends Landarick into the moat.) Takanuva: Swim, swim! (Takanuva readies himself to jump.) I'm coming! (He jumps off, into the moat. A volley of arrows follow him in.) Pandora: Don't waste your arrows. Let the spies rot in his watery grave! (We fade to a campground. Sam is setting up a tent, and Terra is sitting on a rock by a river. Max blows up.) Max: This is the stupidest vacation! They drag us from home, They jam us in this dumb outdoors then drive us a million miles away and see some stupid rat show!! Strong Bad: I SAY WE KILL THEM!!!!!!! Gex the Gecko: We'll never get home... Xigbar: I'll show them.... Alex Mercer: I saw the light fire. (Xigbar shoot his gun at Alex Mercer. Lucinda use the force field.) Lucinda: I'm so sorry for startling you all. Terra: It's all right. Strong Bad: You were only trying to scare the crap out of us. Xigbar: Don't mind him. We thought you were the bad guys. Index: Come on, you can sit next to us. (They sat down.) Xaldin: What can we do for you? Alex Mercer: We're her to join you on your battle against the Acolytes. Because we too are the one who opposed them. Lucinda: That's why the young wolf, Lansdarick, took us on his side so that we must join you before you'll die. Spawn: What? Gatomon: Sorry to hear that. Alex Mercer: Let me introduce ourselves. We are the Mockingjay Crusaders. Lansdarick: And we're hear to help. Gex the Gecko: Whoa! A talking wolf and a robot. That looks really cool. Takanuva: At your service!Category:Legends of the Multi-UniverseCategory:Bridal ShotaconCategory:The Return of Pandora Category:Transcripts Category:The F.F.F.F.F. Fellowship Storyline Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline